Family
by thethirdtroll
Summary: The SkywalkerSolo family decide to take a break and go to Hologram Fun world to relax when their skills are challanged leading to an all out competition.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Author: Spring Rating: PG/PG13 Timeline: three years after the Vong are defeated Summary: Skywalker/Solo family vacation turns into a multievent competiton Disclaimer:I don't own what you've seen before Genere: I'm not really sure hopefully some humor Major changes: Anakin is still alive and Tahiri is normal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Uncle Lando!!!" Ben Skywalker exclaimed as he ran down the ramp of the Jade Shadow to meet Lando at the bottom. The Shadow was the last to arrive for the family vacation to Lando's rebuilt Hologram FunLand. Luke and Mara soon appeared at their five year old son's side.  
  
Lando greeted them all with a bone crushing hug. "Great to see you all again. Welcome to my theme park where all your dreams can be fulfilled. You are the last ones to arrive so lets get this party started. First let me show you to your suite. Tendra and the boys are with Han and Leia. They just got here about an hour before you."  
  
Lando and Tendra had adopted two of the youngest jedi children that had been sent for safty to the Maw. The boys parents had not survived the war so Lando and Tendra had Volunteered to take them in. One was now ten the other eight.  
  
"How are the boys doing? They aren't causing you problems are they?" Luke asked knowing that it was hard for Lando and Tendra to raise two future jedi when they had no experiance with the force.  
  
"Nah. Han has caused more trouble since he has gotten here than they have in the three years they have lived with us. I think they are afraid to act up as I am an old friend of yours. Here we are. I figured you would be here for at least a week so i reserved a few of the high class suites for the whole family. Dinner is in two hours so you might want to take the time to unpack and get cleaned up. See ya then."  
  
"But I don't wan't to stay here for two hours. Mom can I go with Uncle Lando?" Ben began to whine.  
  
"First off don't whine. You can go if you're back half an hour before we go to dinner. If I find out you caused trouble you won't be left alone till you're twenty. Got it? that is of coarse if Lando doesn't mind watching you." Mara gave a questioning glance at Lando.  
  
"I don't think he'll be a problem.The boys would be happy to see him earlier than planned. He can't be much worse than Luke at his send off." Lando smiled as he remembered Luke's Bachlor Party.  
  
"Hey that was you guys fault not mine.I was completly against that and you can't blame me for those goons trying to kill me." Luke grinned sheepishly as he added, "At least in that instance." **************************************************************************** ** They arrived at dinner to find only Han and Leia waiting for them. After a quick round of hugs they sat down. The rest of the group wandered in. Their family had grown quite a bit over the last couple of years. They sat at a rather large round table. Closest to the door was Luke with Mara and Ben to His right. Next to Ben was eight year old Kaj and his ten year old brother Khiran. Then came Lando and Tendra followed by Jacen and the second newest addition to the family Danni Quee Solo. Anakin and Tahiri (who everyone guessed would soon join the family) sat next to Jacen and Danni. Leia sat next to her future daughter-in-law. Han insisted that jaina and the newest member of the family sit next to him. The moment she sat down Han took the two month old baby out of her hands. This was his favorite of her two children because the little one was nammed after him.(Han Enric Fel)Next to Jaina was jag and finally their little two year old Deena.  
  
Throughout dinner just about everyone had some embarrising moment brought up. Mara finnaly commented on this after about ten minutes around the table. "Are we having some kind of contest on who has the worst luck and most embarrissing moments?"  
  
"Yes lets. Poor kids don't stand a chance." Lando readiley agreed.  
  
"I think Farmboy here could win that easy." Mara grinned as Luke turned red.  
  
"I don't have that bad of luck. Personally i think the Solo kids are far worse off. Some of those stories Han and Leia don't even know." Luke said quickly taking the spotlight off him.  
  
"You wouldn't! Please don't uncle Luke we have a bad enough reputation with our parents." Jaina said sitting up straighter. This of coarse got jag interested.  
  
"Do tell. I for one want to hear of their antics as children." He said dodging a smack from Jaina.  
  
'Jag sure has relaxed since he got involved with this lot. Of coarse no one can stay serious for long in this family. Look at me Farmboy has changed me more than I ever knew.' Mara thought to herself.  
  
"Uncle Luke if you must tell stories can you at least just exclude me. they have spouses to protect them. I only have a fiance who might not be willing to go against my parents." Anakin fell silent as he realised what he had just said.  
  
Tahiri squeezed his hand.  
  
"About time. We were wondering when you would pop the Question."Han said encouraginly.  
  
"Then why do I feel shock coming from everyone?" Anakin asked suspisiously.  
  
"Because you talked more than you usually do in a week and Tahiri is silent." Leia answered for everyone.  
  
"Good point. Now i want to hear these stories that are making these three so nervous." Tahiri said. "Do they include our adventures at the academy? how old were they? Will they still be in trouble for whatever it is they did cause I sorta wanna marry Anakin when he's in one piece. Why isn't anyone talking?"  
  
"As i always tell you you have to give them time to answer questions instead of jabbering a parsec a minute without stopping to take a breath." Anakin said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Everyone laughed at the outraged expression on Tahiri's face.  
  
Dinner progressed with everyone telling stories of the mischief they got into when they were little.  
  
"I think I was about seven and I decided that i could fix my Dad's claw craft. I was 'working' on the wing when my Dad came out. He didn't know I was there because I had dropped down on the other side and when he was walking around to check the side I was crouching behind I panicked and ran the other way. I slammed right into the claw and cut my head open. When they finished patching me up my Dad couldn't stop laughing. A week later they took the bandage off and he laughed all the more because I already had a white hair and I was only seven. He still hasn't let me live it down." Jag told the group when Ben asked how he got the scar.  
  
"I always ask you how you get that and Ben asks once and you tell him. That is not fair." Jaina stated as she stuck her lip out to pout.  
  
"Poor Jaina, she's always had it so hard. I mean I was always the better looking one so now it comes back to haunt her." Jacen began to tease.  
  
"If you don't be quite I'll tell about your little romance at the academy." Jaina said a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"By this time everyone else was shaking in silent laughter and enjoying the show the twins were putting on.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. If you do I'll tell about yours." Jacen threatened.  
  
"You've got nothing on me so I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Try me and see."  
  
" Oh so now you want them to know about it."  
  
"Never said that but i do have something on you."  
  
Jaina was quiet for a few seconds. " I really do still find it funny that Tenel Ka kissed you. I never thought she would go for you. Honestly. And for your information I am the cuter one. How else could I have gotten so lucky?"  
  
Jacen smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better opening.  
  
"I guess your right. That or Zekk was just making out with you for the fun of it on the lightning Rod that day you guys were 'fixing' it. And of coarse who could forget Kyp hitting on you. That one was just gross though. Jag did do good though cause now he's got me for a relative." Jacen finished with the famous Solo grin.  
  
Luke caught the look in Jaina's eyes. 'Duck.' he sent to Mara through the force. 'She's got that look you always get when I tick you off.' he explained.  
  
Both Mara and Luke ducked as the food fight started. Leia took the now crying baby out of the room. Soon someone hit Luke with the flying food. Mara sat up with food all in her hair. 'Together Farmboy?' Mara sent him he nodded. All of a sudden the food stopped in midair. Then it turned and hit everyone else in the face.  
  
Soon the food was all scattered about the room and Lando suggested they get cleaned up and go for a walk on the beach. The beach was the only real attraction at Hologram Fun World. Everyone agreed and an hour later they were at the beach.  
  
The kids were all being watched by a nanny droid that was most likely going to be in pieces when they returned. All the girls were standing in a group talking as the guys planned to get their wives(in Anakin's case future wife) to take an unplanned swim.  
  
Luke cloaked their presences from the women as they snuck up on them. Before the girls knew what had happened they were soaked. Mara was ticked at Luke. He knew she was ticked. He ran as fast as he could to escape her wrath but was not quick enough as he was soon thrown in the water. He walked back out and removed his tunic and pants revealing his swim shorts.  
  
He nodded to the water and they were soon back with the rest of the group. They decided to finally get some rest and found all the kids asleep in the Calrissian apartment.  
  
"Let them sleep here the night, you can get some time to yourselves." Lando said raising his eyebrows suggestively." Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the park." **************************************************************************** ** 


	2. Laying a challange

Disclaimer: I don't own it if you've seen it before. Chapter 2 The tour started after a remarkably uneventful breakfast. Lando showed them some of the rides and some attractions like one where you can visit any place that had ever existed. Luke showed Mara and Ben the Lars homestead how it was before the empire burned it, Leia gave the whole family a tour of Alderaan.  
  
"Uncle Lando what's that big line for?" Denna asked as she spotted a line extending farther than any of the others.  
  
"That is the Meet a Celebrity area. You can have conversations with Holograms based on such figures as your aunt and Uncle and grandparents. You want to see what they talk about?" He answered. "If you want you can even over ride the programming on your booth and actually have a conversation with these people."  
  
"Sounds interesting. Did you program them cause if I sound like a Nerf Herder I'll beat you all the way back to your apartment." Han growled out at Lando.  
  
They made their way to the controls for the holograms. They watched the conversations which consisted of some of the wierdest things. Mara was ticked when she took over the controls and some guy came up to have his conversation.  
  
"Hello Mara. My name is Clyde." The man told her.  
  
"Well hi. What do you want to talk about?" she responded.  
  
"How about I tell you what I think of some people. Personally i think your husband that idiot Jedi is not good enough for you. I think I can match your skills a lot better because after all you aren't a very good pilot from what I've heard. Of coarse I think I'm better than your husband too so that isn't really a surprise."  
  
This made Mara mad. He not only insulted her but he insulted Luke. Luke felt her anger. He glanced up at her as she locked a death stare at whoever she was talking to.  
  
"I don't know where you get your information but you are way off there. And for your information if you continue to insult Luke I will make sure you don't do it again. Same goes for if you ever say a word about my son."  
  
"What are you going to do? You are a bad shot, a horrible flyer, and you couldn't beat me up if I had one hand behind my back. And as for the little brat you call a son he's just as stupid as that husband of yours. Just thought you ought to know." He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Luke stood behind the man and had heard that last insult. "Did I just here you insult my son and my wife? Not to mention you insulted me. You know you should actually use that pea sized brain of yours and think before you speak. For example this conversation could have been recorded and shown to us as we are friends of the owner of Hologram Fun land. It is recorded but you weren't speaking to a hologram that was my wife."  
  
Mara came up from behind. "So you think our skills aren't all that they seem? Why don't we have a little contest to see who is the better skilled one? First lets move this conversation to another time and place. Meet us at the administration building in half an hour. Bring whoever else you think can beat us at a contest of skills."  
  
She turned on her heel and began to walk off. Luke followed suit. Mara turned around. "Unless you want me to think that you are scared you were wrong." she called back then disappeared.  
  
Forty five minutes later.  
  
"So you are agreed you want to have a competition. You have to be fair and give me a week to organize this thing and maybe get a few more competitors. I will also get a fair group of judges by then. Let's have a few different events. How about six events, which will make it about a week long event. We can have one week with duo events and one week with single events. That gives everyone time to bet to. Here," he placed two datapads in front of the group. "put your name down on whichever week you want to compete. This one is for partner and this one is for independent. Before you ask yes you can put your name on both just please put who your partner is on the list." Lando negotiated between the two groups.  
  
After everyone in the room signed Lando ushered the others out and brought the family in. He quickly went over what happened. The whole family signed up on both lists with the exception of the children who could not compete because one of the evens required the handling of a weapon.  
  
A/N: I know its short but the next chapter starts the competition. Heh heh. Oh some of the matches are on purpose others are completely random. (really I drew names out of a hat.) either way there are some interesting pairings so you'll enjoy the next chapter. Anyway I hope I update soon. Review more and I might update more. 


End file.
